A blade component of the type initially specified and a method for producing it are described, for example, in DE 10 2006 030 365 B3. This is a blade which is to be provided with an invisible marking. This marking constitutes a blade component which completes the basic body of the blade to the effect that additional functionality is added, to be precise the blade can be assigned to a specific blade type by means of a suitable detection instrument.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 10 2009 048 665 A1 that turbine blades can be produced by means of additive production methods. In this case, the entire blade is built up by means of an additive production method, such as, for example, selective laser beam fusion, in which case complex geometric supporting structures can be built up in the hollow interior of the blade. This assists in making a stable blade, along with savings with regard to the mass of structural parts. In this case, both the comparatively filigree supporting structure inside the blade and the blade wall regions, which are robust in comparison with these, are produced by means of the additive manufacturing method.
According to EP 1 620 225 B2, it is also known that turbine blades can be repaired in that, by means of a rapid manufacturing process, replacement parts can be produced as fitting pieces for the locations on the turbine blade which are to be repaired.
A generative manufacturing method for components of gas turbines can be gathered from EP 2 218 530 A1. This provision whereby the blade segments, of which the blade ring of the turbine rotor is composed, can be produced generatively. These blade segments may also be directly on a finished or prepared carrier. This carrier is at the same time a structural element of the finished turbine rotor.